The present invention relates to determining the viscosity index of dewaxed oil from the optical absorption spectrum of the waxy raffinate used to manufacture the oil. This allows the optimization of the manufacturing steps to produce the dewaxed oil.
The Viscosity Index (VI) of a lube basestock is a measure of its change in viscosity with temperature. The smaller the change in viscosity with temperature the higher is its VI. A high VI is desirable in oils for severe service, such as motor and aviation lubes, since they must provide equally good lubrication over the range from cold starting to high operating temperature conditions.
Solvent extraction of aromatics present in the distillate is a key step in the manufacture of lube oils. The presence of aromatic compounds cause the lube oil to exhibit a relatively large change in its viscosity with changes in temperature. The amount of aromatics to be extracted depends upon the increase in the VI that is required to meet the product specifications for the particular viscosity grade.
Solvent extraction is a physical separation process that uses a solvent, N-methylpyrollidone (NMP), for example, to preferentially dissolve and remove the aromatic compounds. This process also reduces the Conradson carbon and sulfur contents of the distillate thereby having the additional beneficial effects of improving oxidation stability and color of the finished basestocks.
Following solvent extraction, the waxy raffinate may be hydrofined in a catalytic fixed bed process involving the addition of hydrogen to remove sulfur and nitrogen-containing molecules and to partially saturate hydrocarbon molecules. This process further improves the stability and color of the oils.
Finally, the hydrofined waxy raffinate is solvent-dewaxed in order to remove enough wax for the pour point of the dewaxed oil to be lowered to meet specification for the particular viscosity grade. The removal of normal paraffin molecules which constitute a large fraction of the wax decreases the Viscosity Index of the basestock.
Optimization of the extraction and dewaxing processes to meet the VI and pour point specifications and maximize dewaxed oil yield represents a challenge to the lube oil manufacturer. Refinery laboratory analysis of the waxy raffinate is typically carried out in order to provide information to the process operator on the required increase in VI. The analysis comprises the steps of simulating the dewaxing process in the lab to obtain a sample of the dewaxed raffinate, measuring the viscosity at 40.degree. C. and 100.degree. C., calculating the VI from the viscosities obtained at these two temperatures, and the pour or solids point of the dewaxed oil, and finally the correction of the VI which depends upon the measured pour or solids points. If the final VI of the laboratory-dewaxed oil differs from the target VI, the process operator will increase or decrease the extraction severity to increase or decrease, respectively, the VI.
A problem with this procedure is that there is a time delay of, typically, 8-18 hours, from the time a change is made in extractor severity or a feed change to the time that a lab dewaxed oil VI is available. Consequently, considerable amounts of off-spec oil or VI-give away may have occurred. In addition, if a change to the extractor is made, this time-delay for a lab measurement precludes subsequent adjustments and lab checks on the results. Also, the laboratory work is time-consuming and the measurements require skilled personnel.
The utility of our invention is that it can provide the process operator with an accurate and precise estimate of the VI of the dewaxed oil from a rapid, simple measurement on the waxy raffinate. The method may be implemented in an on-line analyzer or refinery lab procedure.